


Unexpected

by juliepowers



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliepowers/pseuds/juliepowers
Summary: What might have brought on Andy asking April to marry him...





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!  
> Just some short fluff :) based on experiences I've had many a time about overthinking what I say to people I'm dating lol. I promise something longer is coming soon! Enjoy! Comments welcome!

Why the fuck did she do this? It seemed like a great idea 20 minutes ago. But then again, when is sharing   
your feelings with someone EVER a good idea? UUGHHHHH. 

Sometimes April felt bad for never being completely honest with Andy. Sure she was honest, and   
whenever he told her he loved her she either said it back or rolled her eyes and kissed him. But ever   
since the “awesomesauce” incident, April tended to let Andy be the one to bring up all the “serious”   
crap. 

But of course she had to “be brave” this once and bring up over text that she thought she might want to   
spend the rest of their lives together. Only because she wanted to see him when he was old and   
wrinkled and everything got saggy. And she wanted to see what sex with him was like when they got   
old. She was pretty sure it was going to be really gross and that rocked. Those were definitely the only   
reasons she wanted to spend forever with him. It’s not like she loved him that much or anything.

She sent that text 20 minutes ago, and now she was losing her mind. She was too much for him and he   
was definitely going to break up with her. He didn’t want to commit to her and this was it. She ruined   
everything. Her life was going to go back to being boring and sad and she was never going to date  
anyone ever again. How was she going to deal with seeing his face every day if they weren’t together?   
Maybe she’d just have to buy a blow up mattress and sleep on the floor of Ron’s office. If she stayed in   
the office forever, she’d never have to walk past his stupid shoe shine stand with his stupid self and his   
stupid dimples and- 

*DING

April looked beside her on the bed to her phone lighting up. She saw Andy’s name and squeezed her   
eyes shut as she swiped the message open. After five seconds of preparing herself for the break up text,   
she opened her eyes to see something she didn’t expect. “I’m coming over right now,” said the text. Uh,   
what? Just then her doorbell rang and she froze. She blinked a few times trying to process everything   
before she shuffled downstairs and to her front door.

“Hey babe,” he said grinning like an idiot as she opened the door.

“Umm hi…” said April slowly. She was so confused and had no idea what was going on. Wasn’t he   
supposed to be breaking up with her right now? While she stared stupidly at him, Andy grabbed her   
around the waist and spun her around giggling.

“Hey,” he said as he put her back down. “What if we got married tomorrow?” 

WHAT. That was literally the last thing April thought was going to come out of that stupid text. A smile   
started spreading on her face and before she knew what she was saying…

“Fine,” came out of her mouth as she rolled her eyes. This was crazy. But it might be the best idea that   
Andy had ever had. 

They spent the rest of the night thinking of wedding ideas and talking about how short life is. They   
decided to spend the rest of their lives making decisions based on happiness. Starting with their   
wedding tomorrow.


End file.
